Winds Let him Know
by Vejichan
Summary: An alternate Universe, were Forte learns the Meaning of Love and that he is not Alone. My First Attemp of a Rockman / Megaman Fanfic. Not Yaoi involved here!


Oh well, I've become interested in this particulary rare fanfics about a Romance between Roll and Forte, best know as Bass, reading one of them (actualy I just find 2...) I felt this urge of writing about this two but I didn't dared... Until Mystic Mysidia came into scene and this celtic tune wandered in my head... and a picture of this two come to my mind again and as a Result I couldn't resist writing a fanfic of them so Here it comes... May I warn you all, this fanfic is some sort of Altern Universe-based, so expect some diferences with the original Rockman series; and my English it's not as good as I wish it could be so please deal with it. 

**WINDS, LET HIM KNOW**

By Vejichan

The sun was shining over the clear blue sky, except for the sounds of birds singing and water flowing, the fields around the Light's Family house were silent. Some time ago The Light family was orginally formed only by a kind and extremely intelligent scientist Dr. Thomas Light, he once had an assintant who was almost as brilliant as he was, they both designed tousands of useful things for human kind, machinery and such things; until Dr. Light came with his finest proyect, a human-looking robot with some kind of own will, designed to 'feel' and choose all by itself. He and his assistant Albert Wily bulid this robot and so, Blues was created. Blues was some sort of Fighting robot and a very skillful one, though he was a solitary free spirit with a rebellious behavior, he loved his 'father' Dr. Light and was obedient of his orders, however, things were very diferent with his relation with Dr. Wily, who thought of Blues as Defective because of his constant questioning about every order he gived him. Blues didn't liked that scientist and having enough of Wily yelling at him all the time, Blues ran away.

It was this incident what set the path of the two scientists, Light was mad at Wily for Blues' escape, and Wily was angry with Light for the liberty he gived to his creation. The society between both of them was over and Wily was determinated to build for himself robots better than Blues, less annoying and always obedient and loyal to him. Wily built a Fortress in the depths of a huge forest, this forest was not too far away of Dr. Light's House, but far enough for both of them so they wouldn't have to face each other again. Dr. Light missed Blues and decide to create a new robot identical to him, an exact twin 'brother' that was named Rock. Rock was also a fighting robot yet he had not a rebelliuos behavior, it was more like a child who adored his father, never leaving his side. In time, Blues returned to Light's home and met his brother, both of them felt an inmediat sympathy for each other and became very close. Those were happy days, but after a few weeks with two boys in home and no help at all, Dr. Light's house was almost a mini war zone, everything was a disaster, Rock tried to help by cleaning a bit around the place, and even if Blues wasn't a "House Cleaning" enthusiast he helped as much a he could.

Dr. Light was thankful for his boys attemps of cleaning his house, but he knew they would need more help, after all Blues and Rock were created as fighting robots and cleaning wasn't exacytly their strong spot. That's how Light Created a third robot, a female one designed as housekeeping, he named her Roll. She was very much like Rock, and was cheerful and kind. The arrive of their new sister was recived with happiness by the twins, Blues became more stable now thinking about his two brothers, and being the oldest he belived it was his duty to care about them as well as their father. Rock always looked up to his older brother and wanted to protect his family too so they both trained all the time preparing their skills for every posible danger that could ever fall over the family. Soon Rock emerged to be a bit stronger than his older brother, Blues was happy for his brother strenght and this encouraged him to become better and better to match his younger brother's ability.

Wily on the other hand created 6 powerful robots, all of them were extremely obedient to him, every wish of the scientist was a priority for these robots, that made their creator happy, and they wanted their creator to be Happy. Wily was so sure about his robot's superiority compared to Blues, and he couldn't resist to shown his former associate his creations, so, he sent his Robot Masters, as he called them, to pay a 'visit' at Dr. Light's House and the first meeting with Rock happened. Wily tried to defeat Blues with his robot masters, he succeed attacking him all at the same time, but Wily's victory faded when Rock defended his brother; his six powerful robot masters were all defeated by Blues' twin brother. Wily couldn't stand that humillation and his new goal was now defeat Rock and prove to Dr. Light his superiority as robot designer.

As time passed Wily created new robot masters, but none of them was able to defeat Rock. Light eventually created a friend for his "sons", a robotic dog he called Rush, Rush became attached mostly with Rock, but he also liked to play with Blues and Roll. Overtime Rush became a support unit for Rock whenever Wily's Robots came into scene. The scientist learned the hard way that if wanted to defeat Rock, he needed a robot similar to Rock himself, that's how Wily created his most glorious creation, a perfect nemesis of Rock, a robot stronger that his robot masters, the one he called Forte. This robot was the closest thing to Rock that could exist except for Blues and yet it was his opposite. The blue armored robot was kind and cheerful, he loved his family and fought to protect them and preserve everything he belived in, Forte was as solitary or even more than Blues used to be, he was harsh and he cared for nothing and nobody, he didn't had a 'family' to care about, the only thing in his mind was to be the best, that was the pruporse he was created for, he didn't had any ideals at all, nor he had a concept of justice and evil. This Black and Gold armored robot would obey Wily but never 'feel' love for him, nor show any sympathy for his large amount of 'brothers' the robot masters.

Forte fought Rock being the only one that almost defeated him, yet, He couldn't. Wily tought Rush was the key of the success of Rock over Forte, but his red-eyed creation took his defeat personal, so he had to defeat Rock to prove he was the best, it was the meaning of his existence. His 'father' created a canine support unit for him, a wolf-like robotic dog called Gospel, Wily's version of Rush, Gospel could merge with his master and provide him with the ability of Flight; at first Forte didn't liked the Dog's comapany but soon Gospel became the only friend Forte had, loyal to him, always by his side, whenever his master was hurt the purple dog would try to protect him, when Forte was annoyed the dog would be with him silently, offering his support to his black armored master. Sometimes Forte would let his frustration fly away by scratching the head of his dog, and Gospel would lick his white hand to let him know he could always count with him. Indeed, Gospel was the only thing Forte cared about along with defeating Dr. Light's blue armored robot.

But no matter how many times Forte tried, he never could defeat Rock, the closest he seemed to reach his objetive, the most humillating defeat would fall on his shoulders, Rock seemed to find strenght in only god knows were to overcome Forte and defeat him. Wily then saw Forte as another failure and thought about creating a new robot, but none was even compared with Forte as the boy destroyed easily every new attemp of super robot of the scientist, then the old man give it up. He understood his creations would never defeat Dr. Light's robot and so he decided to live in peace with his robots in his big fortress never leaving far beyond the forest's limits, however, Forte wasn't happy with this desicion, he would never be satisfied until he could get his victory over Rock. Without Wily sending him to defy the blue armored robot, Forte found distraction by going to the city and destroying some things, he never hurted humans at all, but he found amusement in destroying their schools and parks, to hear their cries for help and he learned that eventually Rock would come to defend them. They would engage in battle and as usual, Forte would lose the fight, he would return hurt to Wily's fortress and Wily would yell at him for his actions on the city without his consent. Time went by and things followed this path for sometime but Forte's Assaults to the city stopped one day and peace finally seemed to return. 

In the deeps of the forest were Wily's Fortress was, a Black armored robot walked without an aparent path to follow, by his side his wolf-like dog glared at the hundreds of trees surrounding them, looking a squirrel runing over a tree the robotical canine stopped his motion and groaned slighly "What is it Gospel?" the Red-eyed robot asked, then drove his attention to he squirrel his dog was groaning at "Again?... Sigh... Alright go on" the purple canine barked and began chasing the little squirrel from tree to tree. Forte glared at his companion and sighed "Well, at least one of us is happy" Forte jumped over a tree and landed in a big, strong, branch of the same tree, he sat there and let his thoughts wander again. He wasn't happy at all... he was forced to stop his 'visits' to the city after many encounters with Rock; Forte always returned to Wily's Fortress very hurted and his 'father' would would give him a lecture for his disobedience while he repared him, Forte used to ignore him but a few weeks ago Wily sent a serious menace to him, If he ventured to the city again he wouldn't repair him this time, and he would order his robot masters to destroy him and Gospel with him. Forte had no choice but stop his activities at the city, he knew very well that he was capable enough to defeat the robot masters when he was in perfect shape, but when he was hurt things were very diferent and he didn't wanted them to hurt Gospel either.

So, the finest creation of Dr. Wily was condemned to live a boring, peaceful life, marked with the mark of failure on him, he felt like a Hawk who's Wings were cut. His 'brothers' of course had been badly defeated before and they didn't cared at all, but Forte thought of them as fools who's only meaning on life was to please Wily... He was not created to satisfy him like the others, yes, he was given a priority, but was also given his own will, something his 'brothers' didn't had. Willy and all the robot masters were now like a family just like Dr. Light and his 3 'children' were, but Forte never had a place in that family, he was an stranger, so different and always willing to do what he wanted, and after Wily's decision to live in peace and stop his attacks against Rock, Forte became disobedient of his creator. The robot masters respected him for his power, but they hardly cared about him; Forte never saw them as his family either, yet the thought of the difference between the robot masters and he made him feel for the first time in his life... Alone.

His thoughts were cut by Gospel's barks, his canine companion layed the torn body of his pray at the feet of the tree, presenting it to his master as some sort of gift, Gospel knew his master very well, the purple canine was very aware of Forte's unhappiness and tried his best to comfort him as well as he could. Though useless to him, Forte apreciated his Dog's attemps to make him happy, and smiled every time Gospel brought him this 'offerings', no matter how hard or misserable his life could be, as long as Gospel was with him, there was nothing he couldn't endure. "Thank you Gospel. Rest for a while my friend." Forte layed against the trunk and closed his eyes "We're not going anyware." Gospel imitated his master and curled to sleep.

In the Light's House the peace times were very apreciated, Rock was happy that he wasn't required to fight Wily nor Forte anymore and he would just help in the city sometimes when people was in great danger, Blues of course was always with him in this little 'missions' and being the oldest was always looking after his father and brothers. Roll in the other hand found this times very pleasent since she could cook tons and tons of delicious food for her father and brothers; Dr. Light was as happy as his children and spent his time with them and creating new technologies.

It was a clear, sunny day and Roll was as usual cleaning their house "It's done, this place is as clean and bright as a piece of crystal" Roll admired the now clean House proud of herself "Well, I just need to finish our meal" the blonde-haired girl headed for the kitchen "Hmm It's been a while since last time we eat an apple pie" she thought about it for a moment "I'll bring some apples!" Roll came out of the house with a Basket finding Blues throwing a frisbee and Rush catching it "Hi Roll" Blues greeted his sister "Hello, where are Rock and Dr. Light?" "They went to the city, Dr. Light was required to do some things for a festival in the city I belive, and Rock stuck with him" Roll smiled "I'll go to the forest, I want some apples for a pie and there are some apple trees with gorgeous fruits on over there" Blues stopped his game to glare at his sister "Just be carefull ok? Don't go too far remember that Wily's Fortress is there" Roll nodded and smiled "Don't worry I'll be alright". Roll went inside the Forest looking for the apple trees. "My, I thought this trees were not too far but I can't find them" The sound of a feminine voice picked up Forte's attention forcing him to open his ruby eyes "I'm out of luck today... I can't find any damned Apple tree. I hope they're not far deep or..." "I'm afraid you will not find any apple tree over here" Roll froze at the sound of another voice, "F-Forte!" she thought to herself as she looked up to find the black armored boy sat on the branch "I... I just... Just wanted to... do a... pie" Roll's voice became almost a whisper at the end of her sentence, Forte jumped from the tree landing a few feet away from the blonde girl, Roll screamed dropping her basket and ran away fearing that Forte would shot her. Forte just stayed where he was glaring at the girl in stampede, dissapearing quickly, Gospel came to join his master and nipped his hand to draw his attention to him "What?" the purple dog signaled Roll's Basket.

Roll returned home empty-handed and scared to death, Blues saw her and went to meet her "What happened?" "I found Forte" Roll said before allowing herselft to rest against his brother "What?! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" She denied with her head "I'm fine just very scared" "It's alright, Let's go home" Blues and Roll entered their home "I think the pie will have to wait until tomorrow" Roll thought to herself "And I Just lose my basket...". Later that day Blues was outsite still playing with Rush when suddenly he saw something comming from the forest "What the... Forte?!!" Standing just a few feet away of the forest's last trees was Forte with Gospel next to him "What do you want?! Rock isn't here now" Blues prepared himself for a possible battle "Though I would really like to fight him, I didn't came here looking for a fight " Blues didn't relaxed "Your sister dropped this in the Forest" Forte throwed him Roll's Basket full of apples, Blues catch it carefully as not to drop any of them, the black armored robot turned around "Come on Gospel" The wolf-like dog followed his master and headed back to the forest; Blues relaxed when they dissapeared "Was that Forte?" Sighing he looked down the apples and returned to his house.

Blues headed to the kitchen were Roll was cooking their meal "Hey Roll" he called her "Yes? What is it?" Roll turned around facing her brother "This is yours right?" Blues showed her the basket "Oh!! Yes it's my basket!!" She took it and examinated the apples "Wow!! Blues You picked up the most beautiful apples!" the gray and red robot blinked "Wait, You didn't picked up those apples?" Roll looked at him with a confused expression "No I didn't, As soon as I saw Forte I ran away and dropped my basket, I couldn't find the trees I was looking for. You didn't retrieve it for me?" She asked even more confused "No I didn't... Forte brought it here" She blinked "Forte??" "Yes, he said you dropped it in the forest and he throw it to me, it was as full as you see it now. I thought you were the one who picked them up" "But I didn't... and if it wasn't you nor me... Forte?" "It seems so..." Roll glared again at the apples "Well, since I have my apples I can do that pie for us!". Tha night everybody at the Light's House was eating their dinner and tasting Roll's Pie "Roll, as usual your pie it's delicious!" Doctor Light said with a bright smile "Yeah you're great, nobody can cook as good as you do" Rock said while he was eating another portion of Roll's pie, Blues was eating his portion and, unlike his younger brother, he wouldn't speak when his mouth was full, so, he just lifted his thumb up "Thank you, I'm happy you like it" the blonde-haired girl glared at the pie and found two portions left, and a thought crossed her mind "Hmm... I think I should thank him".

The next morning Rock and Dr. Light were about to leave to the city again and Blues was training outside the house "Hey Roll? What happened to the two pieces of pie we left yesterday? I want to eat one" Rock asked "Here" Roll showed him the plate were the pie was "But it's not for you!" she took it away from him "Why not?" "I'll make one just for you tonight, but these are for someone else. Now get out of here, Dr. Light is waiting for you!" Rock sighed and went out to take Dr. Light to the city again. Roll placed the two pie portions carefully inside her basket and cover it "Now I just need to wait and see if he is there". She took her basket and went outside "Blues! I'm going to the forest" Blues stopped his training "Again?" "Yep!" She held up her basket and smiled to him "Do you want me to go with you?" "No it's ok, I just want to thank him and I'll leave as soon as I deliver this" she pointed the basket "Alright, just hurry" She nodded and headed to the forest, Blues watched her leave.

Roll walked through the forest for a while looking in every tree she could see around her hoping he would be in one of them, after a while Roll heard a sound "What's that?" She turned around and found Gospel staring at her groaning "Oh... Er... Hi doggie..." she greeted nervious of Gospel's fierce stare "I suggest you not to call him 'Doggie' again" Forte came slowly from the deepths of the forest behind Gospel "He doesn't like it at all. Last time Starman called him 'Doggie' Cutman and Quickman spend the whole night trying to find his pieces" Roll stared at the purple wolf-like dog "Got it..." She said nervious "May I ask what are you doing here?" Forte placed his white hand on his companion's head and the robotic dog relaxed and sat without taking his sight away from the girl, Roll introduced her hand in her basket and retrieved a plate from it, carefully she placed it in the floor and took a step back "I just came to thank you" Forte glared at her as if he didn't understand what she was talking about "For the apples" she added trying to make her point clear, the ruby-eyed boy keept his silence "Umm... Well, I just wanted to say 'thanks' so I think it's best if I leave now" She turned around and ran towards her home "Hope you like it!" she said without staring back. Forte went further until he was a few inchs away of the plate "Seems like... Pie" he stared to the direction the girl ran until a sound picked up his attention, he glared back and found Gospel bitting one of the pie portions "What?! Gospel what do you think are you doing?" Gospel whined misserably drawing his ears down and placing the pie in it's plate again, Forte sighed heavily "Ok, you can eat it..." Gospel barked happily and began to eat the piece he had bitten, Forte watched his dog eating the pie and looked the piece left "An apple pie...".

Forte waited for his dog to finish and took the plate and examinated the pie portion "Let's go back to the fortress Gospel" the purple canine barked and followed his master to their 'home'. Forte entered Wily's fortress and walked inside a big corridor filled with windows that headed to his own chambers in the fortress, in his path he found Snakeman "Hey!! What'sss That?" Snakeman pointed the pie Forte was holding "Seemsss tasssty, let me check it!" the robot took a little piece of the pie and eat it "Hmmm not bad at all" Snakeman poundered at the flavor, Forte just blinked as he saw another hand taking a piece of the pie, Quickman stood next to Snakeman eating the not-so-little piece he took a moment before "It's Delicious!" Quickman lifted his thumb up giving his approval "Hey Gutsssman!! Why don't you learn to cook like thisss?" Snakeman screamed to a big robot walking outside the corridor transporting some heavy boxes through the gardens "What do I looks like? A Chief? Tell Plantman, he's the girlish one here!" Gutsman snaped back "Hey! I Heard that!!" a Flower-shaped robot said angrily while he was watering the flowers. Forte tried to leave but another familiar voice stopped him "What's going on here?" Dr. Wily asked walking towards his robots, quickman and snakeman pointed at Forte "What have you done now Forte?" the scientist asked in a tired voice as if he was talking to a disobedient, problematic child "I've done nothing, they were..." "Hey!! It's that a pie? wow it's been so long since the last time I eat one!" Willy took the half of the remanent pie and turned back forgetting about Forte suddenly he stopped and glared back the black armored robot for a moment "I hope you didn't steal this in the city" "I didn't" "Fine!" Willy leaved happily eating his pie. Forte glared at the plate, there was less than half of the original pie portion and sighed heading to his chambers.

Laying in the capsule were he sleept every night Forte examinated the piece of pie left by his 'father' and 'brothers', he placed the piece in his mouth and eated it, and closed his eyes falling asleep. When he awoke it was almost night, he glared down and found the pie's plate on the floor, he stared silenty at the now empty plate for a moment "I think I'll have to return her this" he said to himself "Well, I can't return it like this. It must be washed." He stand up and headed for the door with the plate, he went to the Fortress' Kitchen, there he found elecman and sparkman discussing who would wash the dishes, elecman refused to wash them and Sparkman didin't had hands at all, Forte knew that, at some point of their discussion, Plantman would come and wash the dishes as his brothers were still discussing. But Forte wasn't in the mood to wait until Plantman came to wash the dishes so he could wash Roll's Plate, the ruby-eyed robot went to the huge pile of dishes his brother's left after their meal, gaved the plate to Gospel and started washing the dishes, he was so bored that he didn't mind to do it though usually he would never do such thing.

Some time later Forte finished the dishes and washed Roll's Plate, he dried his hands and leaved when his two older brothers were still arguing. He went to his room again and placed the plate carefuly on a little table next to his door, se layed on his capsule again crossing his arms behind his head, for a moment a strange thought came to his mind, Did Rock, Blues and Roll sleeped on a capsule like his? He knew very well that all of his brothers sleept in capsules like his own, except for Gutsman's Capsule because that one was really huge. Forte was restless so he went out of his room and wandered around the fortress, some of his brothers were resting already, and those that were awake were very silent, so the Fortress was very quiet, Forte was accostumed to his brother's noise and usually was the first one to leave to sleep, the Fortress' quietness was something he wasn't too used at. While he was walking aroung he heard a little noise, he recognized it as Music, Piano Music actually, Forte knew there was a Piano in the Fortress, Wily Liked music and loved the piano, though the scientist was an awful piano player and hardly played it himself.

Wondering who was playing the piano, Forte came closer to the music's origin, he found the room where the piano was illuminated by a dim light, and to his surprise, Shademan was playing the piano. The black armored robot didin't make his prescence noticed but kept glaring at the vampire-like robot playing the piano with incredible expertise, without even glaring at him Shademan greeted his young brother "Good Night, Can't you sleep?" Forte was a bit stunned for being caught for his older brother but quickly nodded "Come in then. Sit down" Shademan continued Playing while Forte went in and sat on a small chair behind Shademan, the vampire like robot interrupted his song turning around to face his brother "It would be rude for me to give my back to you, Come closer Sit there" Shademan pointed a Chair next to him, Forte did what he was told. Once the ruby-eyed robot was sit Shademan started to play again a sad but beautyful song, for a few moments none of them spoke, Forte listened the music, he found it quite nice... quite relaxing, almost soothing. "So, Is something troubling you?" Shademan's voice brought him back to reallity "Uh? What?" "It's well know that our younger sibbling is the first one that leaves to sleep. It is not like we expect to see you wander around the place very often. There is something that is bothering you, I am wrong?" the Older robot never ceased to play, Forte looked down to the floor "I am not sure... I just..." the red-eyed robot set his glare on the little candles attached to the wall in front of him "I don't know why, but I've been thinking too much lately..." "About what?" "About many things. Mainly in my purpose." Shademan glared slightly to his young brother still playing "Your purpose? You mean, Your main programation?" the black armored boy sighed "Sort of... I've been thinking what use I have now? What I am supoosed to do? My First Directive was to defeat Dr. Light's Blue Robot... but..." "That, my young brother was the same programation we all have, among serving our master and creator" "I know that, but... I feel like I am useless now that Dr. Wily doesn't whant to Fight Rock anymore" Forte sighed again "I don't know why I am telling you this anyways!".

Shademan smiled a little bit revealing his vampire fangs "You do because I am listening you. Now, my brother, I understand what are you feeling" Forte snorted "Yeah right, you don't know nothing about me" "That mean attitude wont help you Forte. You don't have to pretend you don't need nor want any kind of help" the younger robot crossed his arms "That is because I don't need any help at all. I can solve my problems by myself" the vampire-like Robot glared to his brother "Really? You can't fool me Brother." Forte glared to Shademan, "You feel lost, because even if all of us were created to defeat Rock and prove Dr. Wily's superiority over Dr. Light, we all were related to some kind of activity, we can do more than just fight and destroy. But you my little brother are different, you were created only as a fighting robot, Dr. Wily was so desperate about defeating Rock when he constructed you that he focused his efforts into a fighting machine, a perfect fighting machine" Forte was silent just looking at his vampire-like brother "And now that Dr. Wily is in peace you have nothing to do, you can't do what you were created for. Isn't it? Tell me I am wrong?" Forte lowered his head and after a moment he denied silently throwing himself into the chair he was sat before. "I feel useless... I can't do anything else but fight and I can't do it anymore... I never thought about this before but now..." Shademan stoped playing and turned to face his sibbling "You have nothing to do but think" Forte nodded.

Shademan leaved his seat and extended his hand to the Piano "Would you like to try?" the ruby-eyed robot blinked "What? Me? I can't play it, I don't know how to..." Shademan smiled "Come on, sit here and try it" "But" Shademan took his younger brother hand and guided him to the piano "Don't worry nobody can play worse than Dr. Wily, He nearly killed me the first time he played it and I was present" Forte tried his best not to laught and his older brother's expression when he remembered the event, "Now sit and try it, you saw my hands when I was playing it, yout try to imitate what I did" the Black Armored Robot sighed and played a few keys trying to imitate his brothers movements, without very good results. "I told you I can't play it!" "Now now my little brother, you can if you want to. Here, try this" Shademan touched slowly a few keys "As you see this tune it's rather easy. Now you do it" Forte did what he was told "Very good now try to do it faster" Shademan nodded "Now when you are playing that tune with your left hand try to play this keys with you right hand". After a few attemps Forte was able to play that single tune very decently. Shademan smiled resting his hands on his hips "You see? You can do it when you want to. Tell me would you like to learn how to play it? To keep yourself occupied, it's very relaxing" Forte glared at him not knowing what to say, the vampire-like robot placed his hand on his brother's shoulder "Forte, there is nothing wrong in asking someone to help you, nor teach you something" the younger robot remained silent lowering his head, for a few moments none of them spoke "Shademan... Why are you helping me?" he asked still with his head low "Because you are my brother, my most little brother. I care about all my sibblings, specially you, because I know you are different and... being different makes you feel alone" Forte stared at the purple armored robot master "Can you teach me how to play the piano... Please?" The vampire-like robot smiled.

Author's Notes: Oooook, this is Just the first chapter, I'll be uploading the next one when I have time enough I promise ^^'. A few things, Here the first six robot masters were created by Wily. Also in this story Forte was the last robot created by Wily after Freezeman, Junkman, Burstman, Cloudman, Springman, Slashman, Shademan and Turboman, so Forte is the last creating of Wily among the robot masters, becoming the youngest of all. That's of course in this fanfiction only.


End file.
